Each cloud system comprises different sets endpoints that are used to deliver services to end users. Typically, these endpoints have been hard coded in tools or the end-user is expected to know about them before interacting with the clouds. Users have had the ability to add custom environments, but that requires the users to know about the cloud endpoints, and the onus is on the end-user to ensure accuracy. For example, Azure Cloud from Microsoft Corporation is hardcoded in these tools.